


Kiss Me, Daddy?

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: JJbek Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, JJbekweek, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, don't let the title fool you, it's actually cute and fluffy, jjbekweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: As a child, Otabek desperately wanted to meet his soulmate. He couldn’t wait to find the person who would say the words tattooed across his wrist. He didn’t understand why his parents always made him wear long sleeves or a watch to cover up his wrist. It wasn’t until he was a young teenager that he started to see why his parents were so concerned.No matter how he looked at it, ‘Kiss me, Daddy?’ was the most disturbing first sentence anyone could hear from their soulmate.





	Kiss Me, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> JJBek Week 2017 Day 7—Prompts: Soulmates/Coffee Shop AU
> 
> Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate will say to you are tattooed on your wrist.

As a child, Otabek desperately wanted to meet his soulmate. He couldn’t wait to find the person who would say the words tattooed across his wrist. He didn’t understand why his parents always made him wear long sleeves or a watch to cover up his wrist. Sure, his words weren’t like other people’s, but he always figured that his words meant he’d meet his soulmate while they were both still young children who spent lots of time with their parents. It wasn’t until he was a young teenager that he started to see why his parents were so concerned.

No matter how he looked at it, _Kiss me, Daddy?_ was the most disturbing first sentence anyone could hear from their soulmate. He had thought through so many possible scenarios, trying to find just one that wasn’t inappropriate, immoral, or illegal, but he was at a loss. And now that he was twenty-four and still hadn’t met his soulmate, the possibilities only got worse. Otabek was already quite introverted, but he began spending more and more time at home in an attempt to change fate and avoid meeting his soulmate. He only really left his apartment for work and food.

After a particularly exhausting day at work, though, he reluctantly stopped at a coffee shop on the way home. He definitely needed to rest his feet and get some caffeine in his system if he was going to be able to finish the walk home. He quickly ordered a drink and sat down at a table by the window.

He looked around the shop as he sipped his coffee. There was a married couple a few tables down from him; the one with silver hair was kissing the hand of the one with glasses, who was blushing and apparently didn’t like public displays of affection. There was a man around Otabek’s age who was trying to calm down his two boisterous children; he appeared to be a single father. There was a group of teenagers who somehow managed to hold a conversation while simultaneously taking a stream of selfies. Otabek really didn’t understand kids.

The daughter of the single father started running around the shop. The father stood up to chase after her, trying to get her to calm down. Otabek couldn’t help but notice how fit the man looked. He finally caught up to his daughter when she was a couple tables away from Otabek’s. As soon as he picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her feet dangle. Her father looked frustrated and tired as he gently tried to put her back on the ground. She just giggled at him and swung her legs back and forth before pulling herself up closer to his face. “Kiss me, Daddy!”

Otabek dropped his cup, spilling it over the table. He stood up and looked at the father-daughter pair in horror. “Oh dear god no, what did you just say?”

The dad’s jaw dropped as he quietly echoed, “Kiss me, Daddy?”

It wasn’t until the young girl said, “Daddy, why did he say the words on your wrist?” that Otabek finally put the pieces together. “Oh, thank god,” he sighed in relief as he started to sink back into his chair—only to jump back up when he saw that his coffee had spilled onto the chair as well.

The dad finally put his daughter down and grabbed some napkins from the dispenser. He started cleaning up the mess, his eyes still wide in shock. “Here, um, let me clean this up. Oh, I’m JJ, by the way.”

“I’m Otabek,” he replied quietly.

“Otabek,” said JJ with a smile. “That’s a nice name.”

Otabek smiled back for a second, until he remembered the situation they were in. His smile turned into a frown, and he pulled his watch off of his wrist to confront JJ.

“I can’t believe you. Do you have any idea how much pain and fear your awful words have caused me?” He shoved his wrist in JJ’s face.

JJ lightly grabbed his wrist to take a look. His eyes widened again in realization. “Oh, my gosh. That must have been awful, I can’t even imagine….” JJ gasped. “Oh no, when you heard my daughter say—oh no—”

“You have no idea how relieved I am to find out that it’s you. I’ve been so terrified for years.”

“I know my words aren’t nearly as bad as yours, but I had my share of fear as well.” JJ held up his wrist so that Otabek could clearly read where it said _Oh dear god no, what did you just say?_

Otabek blushed slightly as he realized that JJ probably spent most of his life expecting that his soulmate would hate him. “Do you want to call it even?”

JJ laughed, and Otabek liked the way his eyes lit up as he smiled. “Deal. I suppose I owe you an introduction.” He pulled his daughter to his side and waved his son over. “This is my daughter, Jacqueline—not Jackie, she hates it when people call her that. She’s three years old—”

“Three and a half,” Jacqueline cut in, pouting.

“Three and a half,” JJ said, booping her on the nose. “And this is my son, Joshua. He’s five.” Joshua shyly peeked out from behind his dad’s leg. “He’s not usually this quiet.”

Otabek always felt a bit awkward around kids, but he knelt down to say hi. “It’s nice to meet you, Joshua and Jacqueline.”

Jacqueline reached out to ruffle his hair. “Why do you have the same haircut as Daddy?”

“Okay, Jacqueline, hands to yourself.” JJ pulled her away from Otabek as Otabek stood up. “I’m so sorry; she gets very excited around new people. And old people. Anyone, really.”

Otabek smiled. “They’re adorable children.”

JJ’s face lit up again. He was clearly very proud of his kids. “Thank you. I love them more than anything.” His face turned serious for a second. “I, um…I hope it’s not a problem that I have children.”

“No!” Otabek said immediately. “Of course not. If we really are soulmates, then I want to get to know you and your children. But, if you don’t mind me asking, who did you…”

“Oh, I had them with my ex-wife Isabella. We divorced two years ago. We were in love when we got married, but once Joshua was born we began drifting apart. And once she met her soulmate a little while after Jacqueline was born, we decided a divorce was the best decision for all of us. The kids still visit Isabella every few weeks, but since she had her first kid with her new husband they’ve been spending a lot more time with me. They’re a handful, as you can see, but I treasure every moment with them. And to be honest, I can’t really blame them for being crazy when I’m usually almost as obnoxious as them.”

Otabek laughed. “Well then, they learned from the best.”

JJ smiled again. “Hey, since Jacqueline made you spill your coffee, why don’t I buy you another cup?”

“Oh, you don’t have to—”

“It’s really no problem. And it’ll give us some time to talk while you finish your drink.”

Otabek considered it. “That’s fine with me.”

“Great!” JJ walked back over to his table and pulled up an extra chair. “You can wait here while I buy it.”

“Thanks,” said Otabek, and JJ went up to the counter.

Jacqueline slipped into the seat next to him and tugged at his sleeve. “Are you my Daddy’s soulmate?”

He looked down at her. “Yeah, I am.” Otabek was still amazed at how well the first meeting with his soulmate had gone.

She stared at him for a few seconds. “Okay. You’ll play games with me, right?”

Otabek laughed. “Of course.”

She hugged his arm and looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. “Good. I like you.”

Otabek’s heart warmed at how sweet she was. He lightly patted her head. “You know what? I like you too, kiddo.”

He looked up to see JJ smiling at him from the counter. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the day of JJBek Week I’ve been waiting for! Soulmate AUs are my favorite things in the whole freaking world, and even though coffee shops are a bit overused I still love them. So I used both prompts for today. 
> 
> In other news, I still haven’t started my fic for Day 8. I’m probably just gonna use the “Free Day” prompt. Honestly I’m kinda tempted to write another soulmate AU, but I just did that so idk. If anyone has any requests/suggestions, let me know! And if I don’t use the suggestions for tomorrow, I could still do them some other time because this entire week has totally rekindled my love of writing and now I don’t wanna stop!


End file.
